Tonight's not one of those nights
by wwvs
Summary: One shot. Regina shows robin how the things were done when she was the Evil Queen. Lots of smut. Contains fetish/BDSM scenes.


**Hi guys! **

**Another one shot, all ready for you!**

**WARNING: If you can't stand fetish/BDSM stories, this is not your place. Go check my other stories.**

**Twitter: wwvs_ **

_"(…) I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free _

_We said no more war, no more clothes_

_Give me peace, oh kiss me_

_Hey, hey, we are a hurricane, drop your anchors in the storm_

_Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a glass to keep us warm (…)"_

_(Hurricane – Panic! At the Disco)_

He walked out of the police station with a smile on his face. He finally got a job, besides the fact that Regina keeps telling him that he didn't need it, it was a matter of pride. He needed to find something to do, or else he would go crazy. Since Emma wasn't the sheriff anymore, and David took her place, the station needed another person to take David's place. Such an irony, indeed, Robin Hood as a cop. But he didn't care, he was happy, and was heading home to take the woman he loved in his arms.

"Regina?" He shouted, and didn't receive any response. _Maybe she is asleep, _he thought. He headed upstairs, to their room.

He got to the master suite and what he saw got him speechless. His wife, Regina, standing up in one corner of the room, her body covered in black leather and latex. Playing with a leather-tipped whip in her hands. His heart was pounding inside his chest, Oh god, this woman was gonna get him crazy.

"Hello, dear." She said, her voice a tone down from her normal. Even sexier. "Congrats on the job."

"Well, hello, _milady_." He told her, giving her a smile. "Thank you."

She smiled wickedly, getting closer to him, he could notice the heavy black make up, and the red lipstick on the lips he loved so much. The leather was covering her body in the sexiest way possible, and the really high latex boots were tantalizing. She easily took of the leather bra, freeing her firm breasts.

"You asked me a couple nights ago how the Evil Queen had sex. Now I'm doing a better thing than tell. I'm showing you." She hit her hand lightly with the whip, making a loud noise. "Now sit." She said, pushing him to the bed with magic. His jaw fell from the sight before his eyes: she was wearing a black leather corset, that started just under her breasts and ended at the beginning of her hips. Really little black leather panties covered the center of her tights, and her legs were bare until the beginning of her boots, in the level of her knees.

"So, show me then." He said, giving a teasing smile. He was really enjoying this.

"Shut. Up." She said between her teeth, smashing his cheeks with one latex-glovered hand. "From now on, I'm not Regina. I am your mistress, I am your queen. For you, _thief_, it's your majesty." She said in a harsh tone, worthy of the dominatrix she was proving she could be. "And if anything I may do here, if it is too much for you to handle, all you have to do is say _sunstone_. Do you get it?"

"Okay, _your majesty_." He said, in a teasing tone, almost mocking her. She used her magic to get rid of his clothes, leaving him seating on the edge of the king size bed, only wearing his boxers. She grabbed the whip and gave him a loud whiplash in one of his tights, and he groaned, shutting his eyes. Her eyes never leaving his, her expression still hard, searching for the look in his eyes that would make her stop. But when he opened, she saw the dark blue full of lust that she is used to.

"Use that mocking tone again and you will see what will be your fate." She said, moving the tip of the whip from his thigh to his crotch, caressing his member, already hard. She could hear his breath hitching from the light contact.

"Yes, your majesty." He said, this time seriously.

"I don't know what I have to do so you behave, thief." She said, walking from one side of the room to the other. "But I think I'm getting some ideas." She turned her face to him, smiling fiercely. She got close, so close she could feel the anticipation in the way he was breathing. Their foreheads were touching, her lips were really close to his, tempting his patience, and he dared to steal a kiss from her. She pulled his hair, hard, giving her access to his neck. She bit that very spot that always make him fuss, hard, and she smiled at how predictable he was. He was doing everything the way she wanted.

"What did I tell you? " She said angrily. She got the whip and hit him in the chest, hard. "Don't," whiplash. "Ever," whiplash. "Do," whiplash. "That," whiplash. "Again." whiplash. When she finished, she could see the red marks that rested in his chest, his face serious, but she could almost feel his arousal, just by the way he was looking at her, like she was something divine. His lips, slightly open. His breath flowing through them.

"Now _thief,_ is where the fun really begins." She said, smiling wickedly at him. She conjured a blindfold and put on his eyes, then pushed him to lie down at the bed, and used magic to attach his hands to the bed stand. She pushed his boxers down his legs, freeing his cock, and took no time to put it inside her mouth, and she could hear him groaning, reacting at her touch. She was licking, sucking, doing things that she knew that would drive him crazy. When she scratched his torso he hissed, mumbling something unintelligible. She could almost feel the pleasure flowing through his nerves. She heard him moaning her name, and she knew he was close. But she didn't want him to come, not right now.

"Now, it's your turn. You do as I say and everybody stays happy. Okay?" She said, watching him nod while her hands took off her panties. She straddled his neck, in a way that wasn't suffocating him, but it would if she closes her legs a bit. "Now _thief_, do everything you can to please me the way I did to you." And then she got closer to him, sitting in his face. He licked lightly the bundle of nerves, the way he knew that would frustrate her. She felt shivers flowing through her body, but not for long enough. She knew he was testing her. She got up, and took off the blindfold from him, then set him free from the magic cuffs while getting real ones from the drawer in the nightstand. She got his arms, putting his hands together in front of him and cuffed them. She conjured a collar and put it in his neck then pulled him to get closer to her by the ring that rested there. She got her face closer to his and kissed him, fiercely, and he groaned while their tongues danced inside each other's mouth. When they separated to get air, she left him there and went to the closet, coming back with an iron chain in her hands. She passed it through the ring of the collar, pulling him again to kiss her one more time.

She headed back, lying down on the bed, her hands never letting the chains go. She opened her legs, and pulled him in a way his head would be just where she wanted to be. He lay down on the bed, but didn't make any moves. He wanted to tease her, and see what she would do to him after that. God, he was loving this game. He could hear her sighing and he felt magic manipulating his actions, his mouth opening against his will, his tongue moving, licking her clit. Suddenly it all stopped.

"If you don't want to cooperate, _thief_, I can make you. So, what about you do what I want you to do?" He heard she say, in a harsh tone. He took no time to lick her clit, and this time he didn't stop, he continued licking, sucking, and fucking her with his tongue. Shivers were flowing through her body, and he could hear her moaning, louder than he ever heard. She liked this game too, he could tell it just by the way she was acting. She was _really_ having fun with this. Her hands left the chain she was still holding for no reason, and moved to his hair, pulling it hard, while he continued to drive her crazy with his mouth. She wanted to set him free, so he could use his hands on her, but no, she wouldn't do that. This was really enjoyable, and she didn't want to come now, not now. She took the chains in her hand again, and pushed him with one foot in his chest, forcing him to stand on his feet, then pushed him to lie down on the bed again, and she straddled his neck one more time. Now that he was doing everything willingly, all she has to do is enjoy. His tongue was traveling through her center, and she could not suppress a single moan. He reached a point in her that he never reached before. Her hands pressing the bed stand, hard, her knuckles whitening because of the force she was using. Somehow he could manage to get out of his cuffs (he was a thief, after all) and she didn't notice until two of his fingers got inside her wet folds, and she didn't want to know how he was doing it, because the space between his head and her tights were just enough for him to breathe, but he managed it. She could feel the pleasure running through her veins, her nerves, and she gasped when three of his fingers went inside her, his tongue never leaving her clit.

God, she was close.

So close.

"Oh my god, Rob…" She yelled, unable to finish the sentence before her body convulsioned, her tights closing around his neck, closing his throat while the orgasm took over every inch of her body.

After a few seconds to recover, she got up regally, took the whip and gave him a hard whiplash on his chest for disobeying her. He smiled playfully.

She couldn't decide what to do next. She was, at the same time, extremely aroused by this game, because she didn't have the opportunity to play it for a _really long _time. But, at the same time, she didn't want to hurt him, or overcome his limits. Her mind was traveling from ropes to clamps, and she had to think quickly. She decided for the ropes, and quickly conjured four strands of bondage ropes. She took one his right hand on hers, made a knot around his wrist, and made the same knot on the bed stand, she did the same thing with his left wrist, and his ankles, and quickly he was totally tied to the king-sized bed.

And he was enjoying this.

A lot.

"Now thief, what should I do?" She asked, rhetorically, walking. "You're already under my power, so this is just for me to enjoy." She says, smiling playfully while getting close to him, laying with her head between his legs. She bits her inner tight, making him hiss, and leaving a mark that will last for the next days, a little reminder of this day. She keeps biting, and he can feel his cock throbbing at the way she was biting and licking his tight, getting closer to where he is aching for her touch, but not getting there at all. He's getting crazy at this teasing.

"Oh god, please, my queen, just get to it, you are killing me!" He yells, pleading to her. She smiles, while continuing to bite his tights, moving her head from the right to the left one. While scratching every inch of his body she could reach, her nails, covered by the black latex leaving deep red marks on his skin. She can feel his complete arousal just by the way he gasps, groans and moan at her touch, and his reaction making the wetness in the middle of her legs thicker, so she finally grabs his balls with one of her hands, at the same time biting hard at his thigh, making him groan an jerk his hips as much as he can, his legs strained because of the ropes, but he doesn't mind, this game of power was proving itself more enjoyable than he ever expected.

That's when he feels her mouth on his cock, and a loud groan comes out of his lips, fuck, he have never been so aroused in his entire life. She keeps sucking and licking his cock, driving him crazy. She lifts her head while sucking him, and she notices that he is enjoying this completely. With a devilish smirk on her face, she gets up and straddles his hips, kissing him while guiding himself into her, moaning at the feeling of him filling her. She starts moving, a lazy and slow pace, their moans filling the room, louder than they have ever been, his hips jerking against hers as much as they can. She increases the speed of the thrusts, and moves a little to get in the angle that he touches that sweet spot inside her making her moan louder while he groans against her ear. She feels that pleasant heat inside her, and she knows she is close. She keeps moving, faster, harder, deeper, and moans and cries are the only thing that he listens. He feels her inner walls clenching, her tights trembling and god, he is as close as she is. He feels her body convulsing against his, her orgasm taking him over the edge as well, both screaming each other's names.

She keeps trembling atop of him for a minute before standing up, and releasing him from the ropes.

"I guess you liked this game, huh?" She says, freeing him from the last rope, sitting of the bed to take the boots off.

"Indeed I did, _milady._" He says, smirking, getting closer to her from her back, kissing her shoulder while helping her to get rid of the corset. She looks back at him, smiling, and turn her body to be face to face with him, kissing him passionately while he lays her on the bed, lying atop of her. Now it was his turn to take her like she did.


End file.
